randomness_is_randomfandomcom-20200215-history
Really useful crew
Really useful crew is the second episode of Season 1. Plot One morning, The Fat Controller arrived at Tidmouth Sheds to assign the engines to their jobs. He told Thomas to pull Annie and Clarabel. Toby was to pull Henrietta. Gordon was given coal trucks as was James. Henry and Edward were to take timber trucks to Brendam Docks together. Percy was to pull flour trucks to a factory. All the engines stared in complete silence. Finally, Duck was given the job of taking trucks to the shunting yards. The Fat Controller left. James snorted in disgust. He didn't want to pull trucks! And Percy knew he wasn't strong enough to pull The Express! Duck had been talking the whole time so the engines thought what Duck said was their jobs. The engines sadly puffed away. Duck saw Annie and Clarabel up ahead. He whistled to them but they frowned. Surprised at their behaviour, he puffed forward. There, he saw Edward and Henry! He was shocked! He asked why two engines needed to pull Thomas' coaches. They said it was their job and they puffed away sadly. Duck felt puzzled. But he put his confusion aside and carried on delivering the trucks. Duck then saw James delivering flour. He stopped at James' siding and asked about the trucks. Sadly, James told Duck about his job. Duck chuckled, about to tell James about his real job. But James though Duck was laughing at him so he blew steam all over poor Duck. His fireman and driver decided it was time to leave so a fight didn't start. Now Duck was cross because no one listened to him. Later on, Duck found Thomas. He was amazed when he saw the little blue tank engine just frozen in a siding. He asked what happened and Thomas replied the same as everyone else. Duck was annoyed because Thomas fell asleep so he couldn't explain. He steamed away! At Gordon's Hill, Toby the tram engine was puffing ever so slowly! He had heavy crates of timber coupled to him. Duck tried to tell Toby about the truth but it was too late. Quickly, the chain between Toby and the Flatbeads snapped! The flatbeads rolled down the hill. The last trucks to enter the bend fell off the rails! Pipes flew everywhere! Now Toby couldn't catch his runaway train! Duck knew Toby needed help so he raced after the timber crates. A Level crossing was blocking engines from entering! But the flatbeads just crashed into the barriers! A few crates flew into the air! Timber fell onto Duck and the barrier was smashed! But Duck couldn't give up now! He puffed on. He saw the flatbeads heading towards Thomas! He peeped as loud as he could! Thomas didn't hear the whistle! Duck cried out to Thomas but still, he didn't wake up! Duck carried on chasing the train. But he wasn't fast enough! The flatbeads crashed into Thomas! The timber left shavings cover Thomas! Now he woke up, only to find his paintwork all scraped and his boiler dented! The coal from his bunker had also flew out! Thomas felt silly. Later on, Thomas was rescued and Duck remained silent at night! The engines laughed at his mistake, all except for Thomas. Duck never talked over The Fat Controller's orders again. Characters * Thomas * Percy * James * Edward * Toby * Duck * The Fat Controller * Gordon (doesn't speak) * Henry (doesn't speak) * Annie and Clarabel (doesn't speak) * Troublesome Trucks (don't speak) * Terence (cameo) * Henrietta (mentioned) * The Mainland Crane (possibly indirectly mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Brendam Docks (mentioned) * Shunting Yard (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from the Thomas & Friends episode, Dirty Objects was used. Goofs * Terence made a cameo despite him not being on Sodor at this time. He doesn't arrive until Down at the village. * Since stock footage from Dirty Objects was used, James was next to stone trucks despite him being told to pull coal trucks. Category:LeniLoud99's FanFiction